hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
El Urgencia
El Urgencia is a song from Hollywood Undead's live album, Desperate Measures. Background J-Dog told Artist Direct about the track: "I wrote the music, and Charlie Scene wrote the lyrics. It's another old school Hollywood Undead song. We tried to get back to our roots with that one. It's funny! When I heard those lyrics, I started cracking up." Official Lyrics Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Six-pack in hand, stage dive to the pit Hustle the ladies, got gorilla tactics I'm creeping through the show and I'm scanning for hoes Girl's got a bag of sniffles, wanna do the no-no? Get back to the bus, it's the end of the night Yeah, back to the bus and get out of my life 'Cause I got people to see, hoes as freaky as me I roll in to the after-party with my boy Charles P. ("Sup, Funny?") Picked up a few friends, now I'm dipping with bitches Slapped the bitch to my right, I said "click it or ticket" Girl feeling my ride, now she's getting suspicious This a brand new Miata as I'm hitting them switches I ride behind Charlie as he's popping a wheelie I finally made it to the party, now he's copping a feely See Da Kurlzz out front doing tricks on his Heelies ("Hi, guys!") Now I'm finna' get down, yelling "somebody, beer me!" Whoa, so chug this beer with me Whoa, get drunk with Charlie Scene Whoa, sense this urgency ‘Cause I ain't trying to get drunk alone Whoa, so smoke this joint with me Whoa, get high off Funny's weed Whoa, sense this urgency ‘Cause I ain't trying to get high alone I rolled up to the party in my Honda Funny followed me in his Mazda Miata Damn, what a baller; Top down? What a primadonna Those spinners that he brought are straight out of AutoZone for thirty dollars Money? We have nada; let’s go inside, I'll follow They didn't let us in, so we hopped a Wall, but I dropped ya, that's when I lost ya I didn't try to call ya, I ran into a crowd of celebrities and papa- -Razzi, and they shot up pictures of me and Dennis Hopper Now I need a doctor; yo, Lil Jon, you're ("What?") Crunk juice and vodka, it's turning me into a monster One more shot and I'm a goner (But Charlie Scene, I saw'n ya stick your dick in the salsa!) I don't want no drama, I'd rather have my anaconda Deep-throated by piranhas Whoa, so take these pills with me Whoa, got them from J-D-O-G Whoa, sense this urgency ‘Cause I don't wanna get high alone Whoa, so take this ecstasy Whoa, they must be J3T's Whoa, sense this urgency 'Cause I ain't trying to get down alone Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Hey, who's going to the rave tonight, huh? Aye, we'll see Da Kurlzz there, he'll be rave-popping Oh, odelay, fool Now who wants to get buzzing? ("Oh!") Whoa, so chug this beer with me Whoa, get drunk with Charlie Scene (What's up, babes, what's popping, fool?) Whoa, sense this urgency 'Cause I ain't trying to get drunk alone (Ah, hells nah, fool) Whoa, so smoke this joint with me (Hey, get down with what I'm saying, nuh-uh!) Whoa, get high off Funny's weed (Alright, nuh-uh, fool) Whoa, sense this urgency (This kid's hilarious, dawg) 'Cause I ain't trying to get high alone (I got the fucking munchies, bitch!) (Hey, kick ‘em down, fool!) (I'm paranoid as a motherfucker right now!) (I'm fucking horny now!) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - clean vocals ;Additional *Danny Lohner - engineering, mixing, programming Trivia *This song's name is in Spanish, with its Spanish meaning being the urgency. **The second song with a title in a different language is Le Deux, which was released on the deluxe edition of the band's second album, American Tragedy. *Da Kurlzz impersonates rap artist, Lil Jon, in the second verse. **Additionally, the line "Yo, Lil Jon, yeah, crunk juice and vodka is turning me into a monster" is a reference to Crunk Juice, a drink created by Lil Jon that is a mixture of Red Bull and Hennesy. *Charlie Scene makes a reference to the popular rap song, Straight Outta Compton by N.W.A., with the line "Those spinners that he bought are straight outta AutoZone for thirty dollars." Category:Songs Category:Desperate Measures Category:Funny Man Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:Da Kurlzz Category:2009 Category:Explicit Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Produced by Danny Lohner Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Danny Lohner Category:Written by Funny Man